


Uncharted Territory

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: This was by far one of Ace's most ridiculous ideas.When Deuce keeps getting flustered everytime he tries to dominate Ace, they created an opportunity where he didn't have to be afraid of messing up.Now he's free to do and try whatever he wants......so long as Ace doesn't wake up.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Uncharted Territory

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Deuce knocked on the door. The moment his knuckles made contact, he hissed a curse at his own foolishness. He knew that Ace would be asleep.

That was the point of this, after all.

He anxiously glanced up and down the empty hallway, cracked the door open, and slipped inside. The light from the hall gave Deuce the briefest sight of the form on the bed before the door clicked shut and shrouded them once again in darkness.

This was by far one of Ace’s most ridiculous ideas, but Deuce could only blame himself. The last couple of times they had sex, he’d attempted to take a more dominant role, but it...it never worked out.

He tried. He honestly did try. Deuce would roll Ace onto his back and lean over him, lowering himself until their warm breaths intermingled. His mouth would open, prepared to say any number of the filthy things Ace has whispered to him during their times together, but then his lover’s eyes, darkened with lust and brimming with anticipation, would gaze up at him—

And that’s when Deuce inevitably fell apart. Voice choking and face on fire, a rush of embarrassment would overtake him and ruin any hope he had of dominating his lover.

In the dark of his cabin, Ace’s words echoed once again in his mind. 

_ “What if I was asleep?” _

And, despite his accidental knock, he still was. Sprawled across the bed in typical fashion, Ace had pulled the sheet all the way up to his neck, turning himself into a present to be unwrapped. His beautifully expressive eyes closed and unable to watch as Deuce stood beside the bed.

Now that the time had come, Deuce had absolutely no idea where to start. This whole situation felt wrong, but a loud snore from Ace sucked the tension from Deuce’s shoulders as he held back a fond chuckle. He brushed a lock of dark hair out of Ace’s face, and his fingers lingered against a freckled cheek.

Ace leaned slightly into the touch. Deuce’s breath hitched, and he pulled his hand away before realizing that the other hadn’t woken up.

It occurred to him that he could just leave now and pretend none of this had happened if he wanted to. Despite that...

He climbed onto the bed and straddled Ace’s covered hips. His fingers lightly traced over cheekbones, drawing invisible lines between the freckles. Deuce loved Ace’s freckles, but rarely got to pay as much attention to them as he wanted, due both to his own shyness and the other’s embarrassment.

But Ace wasn’t awake and wouldn’t know how long Deuce spent admiring the dark speckles. Wouldn’t know Deuce’s motivation to tug the sheet a little lower was mainly to see the smattering of freckles across his bare shoulders. Fidgeting with  a  nervous energy, he leaned down and, after double checking that Ace’s eyes were still closed, pressed a kiss to the warm, spotted skin.

There was no reaction, so he kissed the spot again.

Feeling a little more comfortable, Deuce moved to Ace’s lips. The first kiss was chaste, then Deuce pulled back to wet his lips before moving back in. A gentle grip of his chin let Deuce force Ace’s jaw open while his tongue pried his lips apart. The wet muscle curled around Ace’s and adventured around his mouth until a groan shocked Deuce away. He sat up, face blistering red and heart pounding, but aside from a little shifting, Ace remained asleep.

Deuce held his breath as he pulled the sheet down to Ace’s waist. Every inch of revealed skin quickened his pulse. He slid hands up those golden sides, fingers dancing along ribs and sweeping across nipples that stiffened beneath his fingertips. He could happily do nothing but touch Ace like this all night. Simply. Lovingly. Enjoying the way his palms soaked in the warmth of smooth, supple flesh, passing over scars obtained long before they’d met.

Every brush of his dusky peaks drew a breathy sigh from the sleeping man. Needing to know what other sounds he could get, Deuce took one into his mouth, sucking it tight between his lips, and was proud of the gasp that reached his ears. He lightly scraped a nail over the other one before rolling it with his thumb. Switching sides, he lathered the other nipple with the same attention, nibbling it for the soft hitched breaths he got in return.

Releasing the nipple with a wet pop, Deuce looked up and saw the color rising in Ace’s cheeks. His hands rose to cup the sides of Ace’s face as he felt a compulsion to lavish attention everywhere his lips could touch. He started with his temples, brushing his lips over the golden skin as he made his way across his forehead and cheeks to a particularly cute clustering of freckles that spanned his nose. Tracing over his jaw and chin, Deuce finally claimed Ace’s lips once again. They were wet and red from earlier, and Deuce moaned into his unresponsive lover’s mouth.

Kissing Ace was normally a firestorm, full of endless heat and passion, but now there was no resistance, no battle for dominance that always bore the same victor. By choosing to allow Deuce to do this to him when he was asleep and vulnerable, Ace proved how much he trusted him as his body submitted without a fight. The thought pulled another groan from Deuce and sent the fire scorching in his cheeks down to pool in his groin.

When their lips finally parted, thin strings of saliva kept them connected. The strands broke apart and landed to wet Ace’s chin when Deuce pulled away to move his attention to the unmarked skin of his neck. He latched on, nipping and sucking, feeling Ace’s throat vibrate with a groan for every new bruise. Ace’s hips unconsciously bucked up, but instead of deterring Deuce, he pressed his own hips down and stifled a moan by leaving another dark lovebite above his collarbone.

Feeling the temperature rise between them, Deuce shrugged out of his shirt and only briefly hesitated before taking off the mask shielding part of his face. As he stripped, Deuce hummed as he remembered an idea he had been thinking on for a while. Normally, he was too nervous about it being weird or not being enjoyable to bring it up.

But given the circumstances...

Deuce ran his hands in circles over Ace’s pecs, gently massaging the muscles, then pushed them together. He licked up his sternum, his tongue cradled by the small valley formed by Ace’s pectorals, and repeated until it was slick with his saliva.

On the last lick, he didn’t stop and followed a path up his neck and jaw to trace the shell of his ear. Deuce nipped the top of Ace’s ear and nibbled his way down to suck on the lobe. Ace’s groan shot straight to his rapidly stiffening dick, and he finally maneuvered around to shuck his pants before moving up until he hovered over Ace’s chest.

Slicking his hand with spit, Deuce grabbed his hardened length and gave himself a few pumps. He shivered when he wiped his thumb over the weeping head to add his own pre-cum to the mix. Deuce released his wet cock and let it smack against Ace’s chest. Lining up with the wet path, he grabbed Ace’s pecs and molded them around it, moaning at the unnatural warmth his skin gave off thanks to his Devil Fruit.

He gave a couple of experimental thrusts but had to readjust each time he slipped out. When he finally found a proper angle and started a consistent rhythm, Deuce gasped and whimpered as he slid within the cradle he had made with Ace’s tits. Warm. Wet. The tip of his cock threatening to tap Ace’s chin with every forward movement. It felt even better than Deuce had imagined, though his face burned hotter with every thrust. Lost in the motions, his hips moved faster, fingers gripped tighter, until he felt a very familiar clenching in his abdomen.

Thrusts became erratic, muscles spasming, and he came with a sharp cry of Ace’s name. His cum shot out in short bursts, splattering the sleeping pirate’s chest on its way to hit his chin and streak across his face. He was flushed from embarrassment and the sharp relief that Ace wasn’t awake to see how fast he came. Having to pause to catch his breath, Deuce leaned over and wiped away a glob of cum that landed dangerously close to Ace’s eye, but he couldn’t resist inserting that thumb between those perfect lips that unconsciously tightened around his finger and sucked it deeper.

Seeing his thumb there, feeling the glide of Ace’s tongue within that hot, moist cavern gave Deuce several ideas until Ace suddenly bit him. Ripping his hand away with a yelp, he immediately decided that anything that could be mistaken for food should be kept well away from the sleeping man’s mouth. Deuce looked on as Ace’s tongue darted out to gather the mixture of semen and saliva around his mouth, shaking his head in fond exasperation that even asleep, food was on his mind.

Deuce slid back down to straddle Ace’s hips and felt the raised tent from Ace’s so-far ignored arousal pressing urgently against his ass. Without even having decided what he’d do next, Deuce found himself already crawling off the bed to get their bottle of lube.

Then it was time for the final reveal. He gripped the top of the sheet and yanked it back, unveiling the rest of Ace’s body in one fell swoop. Even in the dark Deuce could see the shadow of Ace’s curved cock as it bounced free, and no part of Deuce was surprised that Ace was completely naked underneath. It did, however, send a new shock of arousal straight to his groin. It was impossible not to stop and stare at the expanse of golden skin bared to him. His heart pounded fast and hard in his chest.

When he rejoined his lover on the bed, Deuce settled himself lower, over his legs. He nuzzled Ace’s thigh, pressing butterfly kisses to the skin, while tracing the prominent vein in Ace’s cock with his finger until he circled the red swollen head. Deuce’s hand gripped the base at the same time his teeth latched onto the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and Ace gasped loudly as his entire body jerked. Stiffening, Deuce quickly glanced up and released a relieved sigh when there weren’t drowsy eyes open and watching. He littered Ace’s thighs and freckled hips with lovebites, all the while slowly stroking him to full hardness.

When the tip began to leak, Deuce leaned over and lapped at the pre-cum before kissing his way down the satin covered steel. He took his time, licking all the way back up his length to suck the head of Ace’s cock into his mouth. Moving his head in a shallow bob, Deuce uncapped the lube and poured it onto his fingers before snapping it shut. Uncaring of where the bottle dropped to, he reached back and toyed with himself, circling the rim before plunging his middle finger inside while swallowing down as much of Ace as he could manage.

Moaning around Ace’s dick, Deuce started a rhythm to match the bob of his head with each thrust of his finger. It started slow, a gentle languid pace that would have had a conscious Ace chomping at the bit but now drew only soft moans and the barest reflexive lift of his hips. Another finger easily slipped in next to the first, and Deuce breathed deeply through his nose at the pleasant ache as he worked himself open.

He pumped his fingers faster and quickly added a third, all the while licking and sucking Ace’s cock with frightfully lewd sounds. His biggest regret was that he had to use his other hand to balance himself and so couldn’t use it to touch and worship the perfect form beneath him. When he felt the thick shaft twitch against his tongue, Deuce regretfully pulled off, not wanting to bring Ace to orgasm too soon.

Hole stretched and dripping, he sat above Ace’s erection, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of it curving up between his cheeks. Deuce lined up, and his head fell back in a soundless cry as he sank down, breathing through the sweet burn as he forced his body to take Ace down to the hilt.

Each breath Ace let out was a groan that grew louder when Deuce inadvertently clenched down on his firm cock. Deuce paused when he sat flush against Ace’s lap, holding still even after he grew accustomed to the sensation of being filled so perfectly. As he warmed Ace’s cock, he reached down to feel where they were joined. Hot and deep, it rubbed pleasurably inside him, but tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to move. Not yet.

Deuce gazed lovingly at his sleeping beauty. He picked up Ace’s hand and kissed the tip of each finger. Rolling his hips to feel every inch of Ace shift inside him, Deuce placed his palm against his heart, wishing Ace could know how fast it was beating. Holding it in place and setting his own above Ace’s heart, Deuce leaned down to give him another gentle kiss before raising his hips and sinking back down.

Their moans echoed together. Thighs trembling, sweat dripping, Deuce eagerly rode him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Ace’s face and the way it scrunched up in pleasure. Angling his hips to hit his sweet spot on every thrust, sending jolts of electricity to his dick, he was certain that he’d come completely untouched.

Hearts beating wildly, Deuce bounced faster, relishing in the pulsing length as sleeping hips instinctively tried to match his pace. His grip on Ace’s hand tightened. The tears welling in his eyes finally fell, and Deuce smiled through gasping breaths. He loved him so much. Amber eyes, darkened with love and lust, flitted over Ace, emotions raging at every bite mark, every flushed bit of skin painted with cum, every physical reminder proving Ace was his. That they belonged to each other.

Overwhelmed, Deuce bore down, and Ace suddenly came with a loud moan, his entire body jerking as he came. Milking every drop of release, the sensation of Ace’s claim coating his insides shattered Deuce into his second orgasm, and he splattered his chest with a vocal prayer of, “Captain!”

Coming down from the high of pleasure came with the realization of what he’d just called out, and fire burned in his cheeks. A mortified whimper escaped him before he could cover his mouth with his hands. Wide eyes crawled to Ace’s face, silently begging for mercy. Much to his relief, in the aftermath of his orgasm, Ace went lax and started snoring again.

Sleeping sounded like a wonderful idea, Deuce thought as physical and mental exhaustion started to catch up to him. He knew he needed to clean them both up, but instead he felt his body slowly lowering itself to lie on top of the other, moving carefully to keep Ace’s softened length within, greedily plugging every drop of warm cum deep inside except for a thin trail that escaped to drip down between Ace’s thighs.

Deuce cuddled against his warm lover, burrowing his nose into his dark hair, and immediately lost consciousness.

Mischievous gray eyes were staring at him when he woke up. He and Ace had shifted onto their sides facing each other, and at some point Ace’s cock had finally slipped out, allowing his cum to pour out and soak Deuce’s thighs.

Ace smirked. “So did you have fun?” The sleepy haze lifted, and Deuce took one look at how thoroughly debauched Ace looked, messy hair and red-kissed lips, and felt his heart give out. There was still dried cum on his neck and cheeks. Deuce twisted around in Ace’s arms in a useless attempt to hide the steam rising off his crimson face or how the color also burned his ears all the way down to his neck. Snickering, Ace pressed closer, smothering Deuce with the scent of sex and smoke. “You sure made a mess of the both of us.”

Fingers dipped through the dried remains on Deuce’s chest, moving down to circled the base of his cock and test how loose and wet his hole still was.

Deuce mumbled something unintelligible but made no move to stop him.

“We should go take a shower.” An oddly mundane suggestion considering the way his fingers were toying with his rim, until Ace followed it with, “I can pay you back while you tell me everything you did to me while I was asleep and utterly helpless to your advances.”

Squeaking in embarrassment, Deuce tried to curl into himself, but Ace just laughed and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek.


End file.
